


Say “Woof”

by milkyibuki



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Masochism, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Male Character, Swearing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyibuki/pseuds/milkyibuki
Summary: You were pissed.No, actually, you were a little pissed.People are people and you know that even Countess can be very... Awkward. Sometimes. Maybe you were pissed for a dumb reason, sure, but... What do you mean “Manga is not literature”, Countess Nadia? Do you even know manga? Yes, yes... You were pissed off for being a big nerd. A big weird nerd.—You sure are swearing a lot tonight, sweetie. — you went just walking randomly through the city, how did your feet bring you to this place in particular?





	Say “Woof”

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend Marc! Yes! The protagonist name's Marc! I really want it to be special so sorry it you're reading this and you're not Marc ;;  
Even being reader/character, there's a little bit of reference to our friendship (the friend who's having a “thing” with Lucio is me gdjahdja) but it's mostly weeb references so anyone can get it!!! There's a little stuff about suicide/self-harm, which is not graphic but about overcoming.  
Also this takes place in an universe after Julian's route (which I still have to play dhakdba so please excuse any mistake especially the fact we're not travelling in the sea but still in town) and Lucio's route (which didn't end yet buuut it's only to explain how he's “back to life”, happy ending)  
If you like this reader insert and would like to have one with your character, tell me so!  
I hope you all like it, especially you, Marc!

_“Manga is not literature. It's all the same plot, same art and same characters. I'd rather sit and listen to Lucio talking all day than reading a manga.”_

You were _pissed_.  
No, actually, you were a _little_ pissed.  
People are people and you know that even Countess can be very... Awkward. Sometimes. Maybe you were pissed for a dumb reason, sure, but... What do you mean _“Manga is not literature”_, Countess Nadia? Do you even know manga? Yes, yes... You were pissed off for being a big nerd. A _big weird nerd _who were only trying to study male anatomy.  
You should probably go over to your Ibuki's house – since she's the only friend who'd get your madness and scream about it with you – but you didn't want to bother her and Lucio's... “_Thing_”, and you _knew_ they were together, because you passed through the Market Place and didn't listen to any girl screaming how good some cake was... When you think about it, it's weird how she managed to get all _friendly_ with the Countess' ex-husband and would often tell you how much she loves him; honestly, you were happy for her, even if at first you were confused how did she end up liking him, out of all places (you always thought she were into the soft, kind side). At least, she was happy.  
It's left to you. Yourself. To walk around the town mumbling about how mad you are:  
“But, really, how the _heck_ people say manga is not literature when it's spreading around the world crazily, telling amazing tales about buff men and big robots, how the _fuck_ people can say it's all the same when they don't even read it properly, what the _fu_–”  
—You sure are swearing a lot tonight, sweetie. — you went just walking randomly through the city, when did you raise your voice and how did your feet bring you to this place in particular?  
There he was: standing with that red hair, opened shirt buttons, right eye covered and that smirk.  
_Julian_. That is.  
Out of all people you've come to know through your journey, you fell in _love_ with Julian. From the first time he went to talk to you in the Magic Shop to this very right moment: you loved him. And, yes, you knew he loved you too. Because as he said you _changed_ him. You made him want to _live_ again. That, itself, is the only love proof you need from any human being. Words. That quote itself meant everything to you.  
“You made me want to _live_ again.”  
_Live_.  
What a silly verb.  
You, whose heart went through the “to live or not to live”, made another human being capable of feeling his heart beating again.  
It's poetic, romantic and, most important, it was _happy_.  
It felt good to _live_.  
—Mind coming in and telling me what happened, air-head? — asked Julian. You didn't notice you were taking so long lost in your thoughts. —Okeydokey. But you'll pay it. — you smiled, passing through Rowdy Raven's door and going straight to your and Julian's usual place (of course, saying “good morning” to every single person you've met).  
—Tell me, what's the big deal today?

And so you did. You did tell.

Julian can't say he quite got it totally while you were talking so fast and drinking bottles and bottles of beer and saying some strange japanese names he couldn't even name them all in his fingers. Still, he would smile, confused, but kindly try to summary everything you told him:  
—So... You are mad because they brought a manga collection to the castle and Countess Nadia said they weren't literature, therefore, making your hobby look ridiculous?  
—Yes. Pretty much. — you answered, bumping your head to the table. You felt drunk, maybe you've should drank a little slowly —I am done with people judging stuff they don't even know. I am done. I feel like I could throw up just by listening to them. I'm giving up on being a manga artist.  
You hear a chuckle.  
You lift your head up, only to be awfully laughed at by Julian.  
—Ahahaha! Marc! You can't bring people to suit your likes that easily, especially Countess Nadia. You can't just give up that easily because a rich woman told you it's not worth it.  
—Besides, I'm pretty sure Asra, Ibuki, Portia and even Lucio supports you... — Julian pauses and you feel a hand on your hair. Petting. Carressing. He tries to look in your eyes, but ended up looking away —_I_ support you.  
Your heart melts.  
You really are a _big gay_ for Julian, aren't you?  
Without thinking, you take his hand in yours and go with him outside (sun was already going down, you always spend too much time talking), behind Rowdy Raven. No one around. Great. You don't have to feel nervous.  
Still. Julian was the one who made you nervous the most.  
You hug him.  
A tight embrace.  
You don't speak for a while, but your hot tears falling to his skin talks for you.  
Julian knows.  
Julian knows how much you struggle.  
Julian knows how try you hard.  
Julian knows how you cry every single night you wake up at 3am.  
Julian knows how you are afraid of being less than what people expected.  
Julian _knows_.  
He knows so many of your insecurities, flaws, even though you only speak about them when you are drunk or pulling an all!-nighter. Julian is a man of words, and you, you don't know which kind of men you are. Truth be told, sometimes, you ask yourself if you _really_ are a man.  
—Marc. — he doesn't ask you to look up, he just want you to listen. That's his way of understanding you —_You're worth it. You're capable. You're talented. Most important of all..._  
—Marc, _**you're you**_. You're the life I asked for. You're alive. And that's all it matters. If you ever give up, I... — he pauses —Who's gonna be my...  
You look up and he stops. He knows exactly what you want, that silly smile in a crying face, he knew it.  
—_Say “Woof”_.  
He let go of you and get on his knees, looking up at you, smiling, _truly_ smiling, with his cheek all blused —Woof.  
_Cute_.  
You cup his face in your hands, your arms seen enough to get a glimpse of those old scars. No, it's not like you two were a masochist/dominant couple (in bed, yes, but... Not telling it), but it had a strong meaning: when you remember it...

_—Ibuki, tell one of Lucio's secrets. — said Julian, as the four of you were playing truth or dare at Ibuki's house. Lucio quickly went to say “I have nothing to hide” but... —Lucio's like to be treated like a cat!_  
_You and Julian instantly bursted out laughing._  
_—Lucio? A dog person? Being treated like a cat? That's new! — you said, while Lucio was mumbling some excuse._  
_This went for 15 minutes before the next turn._  
_You and Julian went to your bed, right next to Ibuki and Lucio's — who were already into a deep sleep, with the girl laying down on he —._  
_—Which animal do you think I should be? — asked Julian, in a funny way —A dog. — truth is, you and Ibuki think a lot about these kind of things and discuss it like two scientists in a great university. She would always go “Oh My God. Yes!” and you two were talking._  
_After that, you and Julian started to get into this play._  
_One day, sudenly, between two naked and sweating bodies, Julian whispered right to your ear:_  
_“Dog's the man best friend, right? I hope that's who I am to you.”_

Julian gets up from his knees and approaches you, pulling you into a kiss.  
You do remember what happened next, but rather not recall it now.  
You two were laying on a bed, looking to the ceiling, when Julian suddenly kiss your cheek.  
He was about to tell you he loves you, but Ibuki and Lucio suddenly enter the room, making you two hide in the bed sheets.  
—I brought cake! — the girl smiles, acting like if the two of you weren't naked in a bed. Lucio smirks.  
—That's so nice of you Ibuki, meow~ — Julian says. The very next thing you saw was a pillow going right through his face.  
—Don't you _dare_.  
Ibuki goes sitting next to you, smiling, and start talking about this new flavor of cake she came up with (you can see her old scars on her arms); at the background, Julian was trying to get on his boxes, messing around with a screaming Lucio.  
_Happiness_.  
You may not fully understand it now, but it feels good to live.  
Eventually, you'll understand it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Marc!  
I hope you've enjoyed this gift as much I've enjoyed writing it. Never let people say shit about Giorno Giovanna!!! Step on those who think Darling In The Franxx is Evangelion!!! And, most important of all:  
PLEASE ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND  
I'm better witch actions than words, that's why I hug a LOT and jump at people constantly. I'd like to tell you in words: you're a dear friend of mine. I have fun with you and I feel we share a strong bond with each other, basically, the little time we've come to known each other was enough to let me make sure that I love you a lot: I love your drawings, I love your silly facebook posts, I love your random videos, I love your AWESOME style, I love your handsome face, I love how funny you look playing a child's toy guitar, I love how kind, strong and amazing friend you are. If you don't know, I'm telling you: there's a lot of people out there who loves you, I am one of them. I love you lots. I hope we are always beside each other and I'm fighting for it. You're a talented person, not only in drawing, but inside, maybe you're not sure of what this means now but eventually, you look behind you and ask “How did I not notice how amazing I am?”.  
Once again, I hope you've enjoyed your gift. Much love!  
<3


End file.
